The present invention relates to a replaceable water filter assembly for the filtering of drinking water. Specifically, the invention relates to a drinking water filter assembly in which a used filter can be replaced with a new filter with very low spillage regardless of the mounting orientation of the water filter assembly.
Water filter assemblies for industrial, commercial and consumer use are widely known throughout the industry. It is well know that when water filter assemblies are used by consumers or in consumer goods, they must be limited in size to accommodate available space limitations. As a filter""s volume and/or surface area are the key components of filter capacity, these smaller consumer filters have less filtering capacity than their larger commercial and industrial brethren. It is this reduced filtering capacity requiring more frequent replacement that makes it a necessity for consumer water filter assemblies to be designed for quick and convenient filter element replacement.
Unfortunately, the combination of quick and easy replacement along with the consumer""s demand for a low price has lead to designs in which water is easily spilled during filter replacement. Due to the consumer water filter""s small size, it can be mounted in a multiplicity of locations and orientations. These locations and orientations are often not easily accessible for the consumer which makes clean-up of any spilled water even more difficult. What is needed is a water filter assembly design in which the assembly can be mounted in a multitude of locations and orientations with no detriment to the speed and ease of filter element replacement while also incorporating a low spillage design.
The water filter assembly of the present invention meets the aforementioned requirements of the industry. The water filter assembly design includes a virtually leak-proof replaceable filter assembly and a molded water manifold assembly having inlet flow valves and a drop down design providing quick and easy access when replacing a filter assembly. In combination, these elements provide quick and easy maintenance along with the convenience of low spillage.
The replacement filter assembly consists of a cylindrical filter element located within a molded, cylindrical housing. The filter assembly is designed to be inserted and removed with a minimum of rotational force applied by the consumer. Replacement of a filter assembly requires no tools or manipulation of valves or plumbing prior to maintenance. Used filter assemblies can be immediately discarded with no disassembly required.
For purposes of discussion, the specification will reference a Granular Activated Carbon (GAC) filter. One versed in the industry will understand that a variety of other commercially available filters could be used in place of the GAC filter. These filters could include but are not limited to depth, surface, media, ionic and membrane type filters. In the current invention, unfiltered water flows from the outside of the filter into the center. Contaminants including organic compounds, particles and chlorine are removed and filtered water is present in the interior cavity of the filter. Attached to the incoming end of the filter is a glue dam which prevents incoming unfiltered water from coming in contact with filtered water inside the filter cavity. The glue dam also serves to distribute the incoming water to the outside surface of the filter element so that the entire cross section of the filter is used in the filtering process.
In an embodiment, the glue dam has a neck that is disposable in a spaced apart relationship with an aperture defined in a top of the filter cartridge. By being spaced apart, the filter cartridge top is free to be rotated without imparting rotational motion to the glue dam. In this manner, the filter top may be spin or sonic welded to the cartridge housing body without disturbing the glue darn and the filter element to which the glue dam is adhered. Spin welding the filter top to the filter cartridge housing is a unique feature of the present invention.
The GAC filter is contained in a molded, fluted filter housing. The housing is tapered on the molded end such that the housing diameter is slightly less than the filter element. An adhesive is applied to the housing molded end prior to inserting the GAC filter. The combination of the adhesive and the compression required to fully insert the GAC filter prevents unfiltered water from bypassing the filter and entering the filtered water cavity inside the filter element. The filter housing is closed and sealed via an end cap. The end cap is fixed to the housing via gluing, welding or other appropriate means suitable to the materials. The end cap serves additional purposes including a means for interfacing with the water distribution manifold and also providing force against the glue dam to hold and seal the filter.
At time of installation or removal, the filter assembly interfaces directly with the molded water manifold. The water manifold interfaces with the filter assembly in three distinct ways. First, the filter assembly is physically held in place via a ramp/tab interlock system. Secondly, the water manifold assembly has an insertion plug with o-rings that passes through the filter cap and into a bore in the filter dam which is in fluid contact with the filtered water cavity of the filter element. Finally, the water manifold assembly contains at least one and preferably two mechanically driven shut-off valves for incoming unfiltered water which are forced open when the filter assembly is rotated into the attached position.
The water manifold incorporates molded flow channels to route incoming unfiltered water to the filter assembly while allowing filtered water to be removed from the filter assembly and sent to its point of use. As part of the spill proof design of the entire assembly, the water manifold incorporates two mechanically driven valves located in the contiguous unfiltered water supply channels. Unless the filter assembly is mounted to the water manifold, these valves serve to prohibit the flow of unfiltered water. Thus, during a filter change water is prevented from flowing out of the supply channels without any input from the consumer other than the removal of the filter assembly.
In one embodiment, the mounting bracket serves as a base by which the entire assembly is positioned into place by the user. In the operating disposition, the filter cartridge is held in a substantially horizontal orientation. The bracket interfaces with the water manifold via a snap leg mechanism which provides a fast and permanent coupling of these components. The mounting bracket includes a set of swing arms and an angled body. These features allow the bracket including the water manifold and filter assembly to be rotated downward a fixed amount to provide easy access and maneuvering space during a filter assembly change-out.
In another embodiment, the water manifold assembly has two axial protrusions by which the entire water filter assembly is mounted and held in position. The axial protrusions can be solid rod type protrusions for insertion into a catch mechanism. The axial protrusions can also have bores to accept protrusions for holding the water filter assembly in position. Furthermore, the axial protrusions can be used for mounting a fixture cover over the entire water filter assembly. This allows the fixture cover to be rotated out of position for maintenance and installation purposes and back into position when the water filter assembly is ready for service.
The present invention is a filter assembly that includes a water filter assembly having a filter element sealingly disposed in a cartridge, and having an inlet and an outlet, the water filter assembly being substantially dripless when charged with water and disposed substantially horizontally. A manifold assembly is fluidly couplable at an inlet to a source of water to be filtered and having a filtered water outlet and having mating members for removably mating to the water filter assembly and having a mounting means attached to said manifold providing rotational travel to the water filter assembly for installation, removal and replacement of the water filter assembly.
A cartridge and a water distribution manifold assembly are further included. The present invention is further a cartridge and a water distribution manifold assembly.